Surviver 2007
by 69Dansgirl96
Summary: me and my friends dont know why i posted it. oh well


SURVIVER!

People:

Katelyn Sandall

Rebecca Walsh

Stephanie Brockie

Stephanie Brokenshire

Jordan Brady

Daniel turner

guy Sebastian and…..

Elmo

Descriptions….

Katelyn Sandall is a 14 year old girl, made famous by her hit movie, Killing Kate who is also a part-time insane psycho. Her favorite things to do are Reading, Dancing and write random stories like this one.

The reason she decided to be a guest on Survivor is because she wrote it.

Rebecca Walsh, who is also 14, has been best friends with Katelyn for lots of time. Rebecca is famous because celebrity is as celebrity does (You would do well to remember that Daniel) her favorite things to do are Reading, Athletics and acting.

The reason Rebecca wants to be on Survivor is so she can kill Daniel and make it look like an accident, and also so some random dude can see her and fall in love with her.

Stephanie Brockie is 14 and is also Katelyn's best friend (She has three) Steph likes nature and adventures (I think) Her favorite things to do are, hmmhmmhmmhmm, stuff.

The reason she wanted to be on survivor is so she can eat bananas.

Stephanie Brokenshire is famous for writing the book titled, _'living with ladybugs' _in which she actually lived with ladybugs and ate what they ate and did what they did!!! (for 10 minutes until she got bored) Her favorite things to do are live away from her best friends (Garr), plant things and be a pirate.

The reason Stephanie is on survivor is because she is writing another epic book called _'living with a scary freak'_ and doesn't know how she is going to get Guy Sebastian to live with her any other way.

Jordan Brady eats skittles (but not really) Her favorite things to do are watch random crazy movies, go on the computer (computer says no) and to save the world from the evil enemies of the POWER RANGERS!!!! (and the TNMTs) Go her.

Jordan believes that she needs to go on Survivor so she can help End Poverty, Save the Whales and World Peace!!!

Daniel Turner is a dude who goes to school. He likes to eat food, sleep and GIVE EVERYBODY (conditions apply see in store for details) DANIEL HUGS!!!

The reason he is on survivor is so he can get Elmo's autograph.

And because he is married to Katelyn and wants to make sure she doesn't sleep with Elmo (You can't trust that Muppet dude!)

(Lets not talk about guy)

Elmo is fuzzy and red.

The reason he wants to go on survivor is so he can secretly smuggle drugs to his 'friends' i.e. his Druggy mates from Sesame Street.

What will happen and who will die. Ehh ehh ehh. Who will be the winner and who will narrate? Ehh ehh ehh.

On with zee story

Catch Ya.

Dudez

Go away you are freaking me out man.

…

……

………

……

…

……

………

……

…

……

………

……

…

……

………

…

……

………

……

…

……

………

THE REAL STORY

Chapter One, the 1st elimination:

The Six young adventures, the Scary Freak and Elmo sailed bravely towards the evil island. The person controlling the boat and who was also their host was… Noel Brunning!!!

"Noel Brunning! You turn me on! Come away with me to a deserted island.!" Katelyn Squealed.

"Where do you think we are going?" Noel Brunning answered in his best news reader voice. "Duh!" Said Rebecca while swishing her hair and putting on some more lip gloss "We are going to Hawaii!"

"Actually we are going to a small island that is 187km away from…" Elmo started. "Hey!, how do you know where we are going!?! I thought you were a druggie!" Jordan said in a ripped off voice (remember, World Peace at all times!) Just then the plane crashed in half, sadly (Not really) guy Sebastian was thrown out the back and suffered a horrible death. Everyone else laughed except Elmo because he was going to make millions out of a drug deal he had going on with guy. He then pretended to laugh to fit in but unfortunately, everyone else had finished laughing. Daniel then threw Elmo out the plane in a fit of jealous rage because he looked at the chair Katelyn had touched briefly.

Elmo died. Big bird cried and out the window a small fly flied. Muahahahahaha

By that time they had crash landed on the island. Strawberry ran around helping people, Katelyn went to claim the island for her own and Noel Brunning made a news documentary. Just then Jordan spied a note nailed to a tree. She commando crawled up to it, ran behind the tree and slowly snuck up to it. She raised her knife that she found laying on the ground and whispered to the note. "Where are you keeping him?" She asked it.

"None of your business" Said the note rather snottily.

"That's it!" Jordan cried and stabbed the note 750 times (yes, I counted)

"Like, what are you doing?" Asked Rebecca chewing gum. (Don't ask me where she got it)

"Killing the enemy!" Jordan shouted. Just then all the main characters happened to group to one place so I can mention them all. "What are we going to do?" Asked Daniel.

"Shouldn't we be asking you?" Steph asked "I mean, you're the scout dude"

"OK, I will go find some food" Daniel said bravely before running into the jungle.

"I'll come with you, holding this carving knife to, uh, help chop food off branches?!!!!!!" Rebecca said running after him. Just then the camera faded to black and then it was the next day. Isn't it so good how I can do that?

The next day everyone at the camp received a note.

_Welcome adventures (and scary freak ((if you're there))) _

_Today's challenge is written on a note hidden on a tree somewhere. _

_Do what it says and you all get one million dollars!_

_Catch you later, mate_

_Love from mysterious person (Bob Sinclair)_

Everyone looked at Jordan.

"Damn" She said and then ran away very quickly.

No-one actually tried to run after her. There would be plenty more chances of getting money. Maybe. Then Eddie Maguire appeared out of nowhere, Jordan decided to come back and everyone planned a tea party for that night.

At the tea party everyone became friends. Then someone spilt some milk and everyone cried. Then they weren't friends. Then they went to bed. Then they got up to go wee-wee and then they went to bed. Then they went to sleep and then they got guns and shot the author for putting in too much 'then's.

The next morning there was a note on a tree that said

_Today we have a very challenging challenge that will challenge you to the very limits of what you can challenge. This will be a chance to put your life to chance and hope you don't wet your pants, because you will already be wet! I bet!_

"OK…… so, all we know is that we are going to get wet?" Steph asked.

"I think so" Said Strawberry

"Duh" Said Rebecca

"Hello" Said Jordan

"Be quiet" Said Daniel

"Eww" Said Katelyn and everyone shot her. But not really. That would suck. Lots. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo" Said Daniel

"What?" Everyone asked in unison (What are the chances of that happening, I mean _really. _How can six/seven people be synchronized?)

Oh well. You get that. Anyway, just then Elmo appeared out of the bush.

"I am your challenging challenge! You must fight me and **_the others!_** Oh yeh and you have to figure out what the deal is with the hatch and the numbers! Muahahahahaha!"

"Oh! You mean 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, and 42?" Rebecca asked.

"No! It's 5, 9, 16, 17, 24 and 43!" Elmo said.

"But that doesn't add up to 108!" Katelyn said. "So it doesn't work! HUH!"

"No, it adds up to 114 which is so much better!"

"But it doesn't work!" Daniel said angrily.

"Hey! You listen here! I am the challenge! I make the rules! Got that? If you don't like it then you die! So stick that in your pipe and smoke it!"

"Huh?" Elmo asked him self because he is a sinister drug dealer. "Has Daniel got drugs?"

Then police came running out of the jungle and started strip searching Daniel. Then everyone was so horrified they went blind.

"Hey!" Said Steph. "If those policemen came out of the jungle so quickly it means there must be civilization in there! We can go home!"

"Actually, those policemen where posted there for this shoot. We drove them."

"Dang" Said Jordan.

"You have two minutes, let the challenging challenge begin"

"………."Said Katelyn

"………."Said Rebecca

"………."Said Steph

"………."Said Strawberry

"………."Said Daniel

"……..Ruler" Said Jordan.

"And that's right!" Said the random sale of the century host dude that randomly appeared. "Jordan will receive a one way ticket to Carnauba where we wont pay for her accommodation, but, and wait for it, we will bomb the Airport! So she can't get back! Muahahahahahahahahah"

"No thanks" Jordan said.

"I'll go!" Said Daniel running onto the plane. It flew off into the distance. Just then the computer thing beeped.

Everyone ran into the hatch and typed in the numbers

: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42

All the computer said was……

"System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure System Failure, System Failure"

Then the plane Daniel was on crashed back somewhere on the island.

"Let's go!" Said Katelyn

Everyone else groaned. "Well fine then! I will go by myself!"

"I'll come with you, fair Elizabeth!" Will Turner said mysteriously appearing. "Kewl" Katelyn said. They headed off into the jungle but a polar bear came and ate up Will. "There goes my hunk'o'spunk" Katelyn said.

"But you have me!" Daniel said happily. Just then the polar bear finished knawing on Will and decided to feast on Katelyn and Daniel. It ran towards them, they screamed, it came closer, they screamed, it came closer, they screamed, it came closer, they screamed, it came closer, they screamed, it came closer, they screamed, it came closer, they screamed, it came closer, they screamed, it came closer, they screamed, it came closer, they screamed, it came closer, they screamed.

Then Sawyer busts out the bush and shot the polar bear nine thousand times in the head. Then the other polar bear ate him but he heroically shot it from the inside killing it too, before dying a horrible death. "Lets Eat" Daniel said.

Just then everyone decided to have a lost jungle idol.

Elmo won because he cheated.

Then everyone decided the start a monopoly game.

Elmo won because he cheated.

Then they had a competition to see who is the gayest.

Elmo won because he cheated.

"Damn" Elmo said. "I thought I had a good thing going there"

Then Aaron decided that he wanted to be a part of the story so Dicko ran out of the bush and announced, the new contestant!

AARON SANDALL is 17, his hobbies include bashing up Nathan, War hammer, X-Box and Evanescence.

The reason he wants to go on Survivor is because he doesn't really but Katelyn thought the storyline needed to move along a bit. Not that it's actually going anywhere anyway but oh well.

BACK TO THE STORY

That night everyone had tribal council. They walked dramatically holding torches, covered in sweat from walking all the way through the jungle. In the background, you could see the shadow of a 4 wheel drive.

"Sit down everybody, please" Mr Eko said standing at the judge table thing.

Katelyn, Rebecca, Steph, Strawberry, Daniel, Jordan, Elmo, Aaron, Eddie Maguire and Noel Brunning sat down.

"Somehow, we now have more people on the island then what we started with so to begin, we will have a death match between two people. The loser will be kicked off the island. Woops, I mean carried."

Everyone stood up and received a piece of card.

"Write your name on the card and I will put it in my hat" Eko said pulling off a baseball cap. Everyone wrote their names and then sat down again. Mr Eko collected the cards.

"Today's death match will be between, Stephanie Brokenshire and…… Rebecca Walsh"

Duh Duh Duhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Rebecca and Steph stood up and walked into the arena that magically appeared for the purpose of the death match.

"Steph, pretend to kill me, I'll act and then they will take me away. I hate this island, today I broke THREE nails! Three!" Rebecca Whispered

"OK" Steph said

Steph tripped Rebecca up and Rebecca died. Then they carried her off.

"Now return to your seat" Mr Eko said to Steph, She walked back while the random jungle music was playing in the background.

"Now, when I call your name, write the persons name you DO NOT wish to be on the island." Everyone nodded and looked suspiciously at everyone else.

"Katelyn" Katelyn Stood up and wrote who she wanted to go.

"Steph" Steph Stood up and wrote who she wanted to go.

"Strawberry" Strawberry Stood up and wrote who she wanted to go.

"Jordan" Jordan Stood up and wrote who she wanted to go.

"Daniel" Daniel Stood up and wrote who he wanted to go.

"Elmo" Elmo Stood up and wrote who he wanted to go.

"Noel" Noel Stood up (Sexily) and wrote who he wanted to go.

"Eddie" Eddie Stood up and wrote who he wanted to go.

"Aaron" Aaron stood up and tripped over Eddie, he wrote who he wanted to go.

"OK, everyone done?" Eko asked.

"Yes Mr Eko" Everyone else chorused.

"OK Good, now for Katelyns sake, I am going to insert a table on the page off who voted what. Or not"

"Nah, it's OK" Katelyn said

"OK, well the first vote is for………. Noel Brunning!" Daniel turned red and mumbled under his breath. "Second is ……. Eddie Maguire!" Katelyn Giggled. "Third, Eddie again!" Steph looked up. "And another vote for Eddie" Strawberry looked at Steph. "Fifth, Elmo" Jordan smiled.

"Backstabber" Elmo whispered at her.

"Sixth, Jordan"

"Ha!" Elmo laughed.

"Backstabber" Jordan whispered at Elmo

"Seventh, Daniel" Noel Looked over at Daniel. Daniel threw a chair at him.

"Eighth, Aaron, Um…. I think you are supposed to write who you DON'T want to go. Dumbass"

"Woops" Aaron said.

"And the last vote is for………………. Elmo!" Eddie laughed.

"Now that the _anonymous_ votes have been made, let's count them up!"

"One vote for Noel. Three votes for Eddie. Two votes for Elmo. One for Aaron. Dumbass. One for Jordan and One for Daniel. That means that, sadly, Eddie Maguire is leaving us tonight. "I'm not going without a fight! You will never take me alive!" Eddie shouted. Someone shot him and he died. Everyone laughed and went back to camp.

Chapter Two, Can we please go home now?





The sun rose over the island to light up the dead mangled body lying on the shore. Suddenly, Noel came out the bushes doing up his fly. He saw the body, gasped and ran away. Katelyn came out the same bushes adjusting her pants. It was going to be a llllllllllooonnnnggg day

By the time everyone was up, it was about lunch time. Katelyn Cooked Lunch because, she is like, the pro chef from Subway.

Everyone chucked their guts up and never ate anything Katelyn cooked ever again. Steph ended up cooking. When people found out that she cooked Aphids, everyone chucked up their guts and never ate anything Steph cooked again. Old habits die hard. After that, everyone skipped lunch.

Daniel and Katelyn went for a romantic walk along the beach but then they found the dead mangled body of 

They both gasped and then Katelyn laughed because she doesn't like 

They walked back and told the other people in the camp but they just laughed because they didn't care. Then they said that they had found another note.

_Dear peoples. _

_Hi, time for another challenging challenge. Even though there isn't actually a point of the challenging challenges because nobody wins immunity. But it's still fun and people don't want to watch you walking around all day. Anyway, this challenge is very challenging. You must make a movie by tonight! But, you have to build your own cameras! Ha! Put that in your pipe and smoke it!_

"Is this Elmo again?" Daniel asked.

_No. I am not Elmo even though I just said the same thing Elmo says doesn't mean I am Elmo cos I'm not. Don't ask me how I know that Elmo said that because I'm not Elmo so there. Get over it. Anyway, build your own cameras and by the way, the movie must go for at least 24hours. Ha! I'd like to see you try. _

_Bye love from Elmo. (I'm not Elmo I just happen to have the same name as him)_

"Sure" Stephanie said. "I'll believe that when I see it"

Just then a really hot hippy dude walked out the bush.

"Hey babe, my name is Elmo. Let's get together"

"OK, I believe it now. Bye" Steph said and ran away with Elmo (The hippy one)

"OK, time to make our movie."

Andrew Okeefe the list rich


End file.
